It's a Date
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Harvey proposes a weekly date night with no office talk. Small domestic Darvey moments.


When one line of dialogue turns into two, and two turn into three. I'm rambling. I'm not too sure what this is, consider it a play on Harvey's date night comment from the 903 promo.

* * *

**It's a Date**

One meeting after another caused her day to feel never ending, but at least she'd cleared the air with Harvey this morning and had a clear head for her meetings. Ever since they got together he had been constantly surprising her, first it was his willingness to tell Louis about their relationship, then asking her to meet him at Mike and Rachel's place where he told her exactly why he came over after the hearing and this morning when he had an open and honest conversation with her about their work-life balance. Not to mention all the little things in between, the stolen glances and random notes on her desk, bringing her coffee and not protesting when she inevitably steals half of his bagel, wanting to spend every morning waking up with her in his arms, it was nearly surreal.

Harvey had become exactly the kind of boyfriend she always wanted him to be and that was the biggest surprise of all. In all the years she'd pictured what it would be like to date Harvey, she never imagined he'd be so attentive, so in touch with his feelings. She supposes she has Stan to thank for that as well, since Harvey began seeing him, he had made tremendous progress towards his own self growth.

She knew she was far from perfect; she could have a short temper and was picky but somehow Harvey managed to make it seem as though everything would be okay; that they would always be okay. Her heart practically burst out of her chest when he suggested they make time for a weekly date night, because the Harvey Specter from a decade ago didn't know what it meant to go out and not discuss work. Again, progress. She herself had become rather engrossed in her career over the years, likely the reason she hadn't been on a date in what felt like centuries before Thomas came into the picture. But they were growing, and they were growing together.

A night alone with him, with no firm talk sounded like a haven she desperately wanted to escape to, and after a long day like today, it's the only thing she finds herself focusing on as she plops down at her desk and flips open her laptop to check what meetings she had set up for the following morning. A pink block marking Wednesday evening catches her eye and upon further inspection she realizes Harvey has blocked off every Wednesday night in her calendar with a reminder labelled "Date night". He really was something else, and she was beyond lucky.

**Wednesday July 31**

"To us" he raises his glass to hers.

"To us" she toasts before they both take a sip, a large grin spreading across her face.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" she chuckles with a slight tilt of her head, still grinning.

"You're all smiley" he points out and can't help but turn up a smile of his own.

"I was just thinking about how surreal it is, to be referring to us as well, us."

"It may have taken us a while to get here, but if I had to do it all over again, I don't know that I would change a thing…" he muses, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

"Not a single thing?" she raises an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"That's a lie, I would've liked to have gotten my head out of my ass sooner and realized what was right in front of my stupid face… But other than that, no I wouldn't change any of it. I got to spend a decade getting to know what an incredible woman you are, and I feel like everything we've gone through is what lead us here."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if one of us ever got serious with someone else?"

_You and Stephen, it bothers me_

"All the time" he responds, "Sometimes I think maybe it would have pushed me to realize what you meant to me, but other times I realize that I wasn't ready back then like I am now. And maybe had you gotten serious with someone like Mark, or Stephen I would have spoken up, but I wasn't ready, and it wouldn't have been… well it wouldn't have been this." He squeezes her palm before lifting it to his lips and placing a delicate kiss on her knuckle.

"Do you?" he treads cautiously, aware that his relationship with Paula was far more serious than any of the one's she'd had recently.

"I mean, I sort've know what would happen…" she avoids his gaze but keeps her palm in his.

_I'm happy for you Harvey_

"Donna, I didn't mean to… We don't have to discuss this" he apologizes.

"It's okay Harvey, the past is in the past and besides, it allowed me to see that you really did have a hold on my heart, even if I was too afraid to admit it to myself back then."

"What were we both so afraid of?" he asks, reaching for her other hand.

"I have no idea" she shakes her head with a massive smile. It was a question she asked herself time and time again. Since getting together, everything between them just seemed right and she found herself wondering what she was so afraid of before. Fear of non-reciprocated feelings, perhaps, or maybe it was just the magnitude of it all. She'd never given herself so whole-heartedly to anyone, and while it was exhilarating it was equally terrifying.

"You know, you are the only woman I have ever been so honest with" he blushes, interrupting her thought.

"You mean to tell me you used to lie to woman all the time?" she laughs, a playfulness returning to their conversation.

"That's not what I mean. Most people see me as this hot-shot lawyer and that's the image they want so I play to it, but with you, I never have to worry about just being myself; you get me."

"I swear it's like you're trying to make me cry" she says, tears manifesting in the corners of her eyes.

"Well, since I'm already on a roll, I have something for you," he explains, fishing around in his jacket pocket until his fingers find what he's looking for.

He releases his hold on her hand and slips a small silver key in her palm.

"Harvey" is all she manages to say, tears threatening to spill any moment, "You didn't have to…"

"It's always been yours, now it's just back where it belongs" he flashes her a grin that makes her heart lurch.

**Wednesday August 7**

"That night after my charges were cleared and you came over, did you know how you loved me when you said it?"

"Yes. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew exactly how I loved you"

"Why didn't you tell me how?"

"Honestly, I was afraid of my feelings for you…" he admits with a sigh.

"Did you leave to work for Louis because I couldn't tell you how I loved you?" he adds, nervously fidgeting with his napkin. Their evening of soft banter and flirting somehow evolved into a heart-to-heart but he wasn't complaining. He loved how they could talk about all the things that were difficult to discuss in the past. He was no longer scared of asking why things happened the way they did, he was no longer afraid of losing her; she'd made it pretty clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"That was part of it. The other part was because I knew that a little piece of me would always love you and if you couldn't tell me how you loved me, I didn't want to stick around and risk getting hurt."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you anyways" he apologizes.

"Don't apologize, we're here now" she beams and waves the waiter over to refill their drinks.

"Did you know that Louis wanted to name the baby Gertrude?" she giggles, breaking the comfortable silence they sat in.

"You're kidding" he begins to laugh, nearly doing a spit take.

"I wish I was!"

**Wednesday August 14**

"Oh please, I do not snore!"

"I'm just saying you were snoring pretty loudly last night" she smirks before taking a bite of her dessert.

**Wednesday August 21**

"How did you convince me to do this?" he ribs as they stroll towards the theater sign that read _Wicked. _

"All it took was some charm, heavy flirting and good sex" she winks as she links her arm through his, leaning into his side as they stroll.

"After all those years, I knew you were bound to give in to my charms eventually" she adds.

"You once told me that if I was ever lucky enough to have you, I wouldn't want to share."

"And?"

"When will I learn that you're always right?"

**Wednesday August 28 **

"How was your day?" he greets as she joins him at their usual table. Her meeting had run late, and she told him she would meet him at the restaurant rather than having him wait.

"Long, glad I don't have to talk about it" she teases, reaching for the glass of wine he'd ordered for her.

"We can always break that rule, if you want to vent."

"All I want is to enjoy this dinner with you," she smiles across the table at him.

**Thursday September 5**

"Hey, you ready?" he pokes his head into her office door. The sun was already beginning to set, and he couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Ready for what?" she looks up from the mountain of paperwork littering her desk.

"We had to cancel dinner yesterday for that partners meeting so I figured we could have a date night at home," he grins holding up a DVD he'd hidden behind his back. Home, the word felt so natural in his mouth. He'd never thought of his apartment as home until she slowly began to take up residence in it and one day, they realized she'd basically moved in.

"I'd love to Harvey, but I have to get through these associate resumes…"

"Let me help, we can get it done faster" he smiles and seats himself across from her.

"You want to help look over resumes?"

"If it gets us out of here faster, absolutely. I meant what I said about having a night to ourselves Donna, no work talk, no deposition prep, just you and I."

"Well then let's power through these so we can get going" she smiles and passes him a stack of papers.

**Just a short idea but thought I'd share it anyways xx **


End file.
